


The Disconcerting Thing that is Friendly Concern

by mcmissiles



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, at least they think so, platonic, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmissiles/pseuds/mcmissiles
Summary: Earanwen isn't accustomed to being worried over, but bursting in with tales of her own near-death is enough to send Martin into panic mode.





	The Disconcerting Thing that is Friendly Concern

     The doors of the main hall flew open, bringing with them a rush of chill air. Expecting to see one of the Blades coming in for a break, Martin glanced up to find Earanwen half-jogging in, rubbing the cold out of her arms.  
     “It’s good to see you again,” he said, smiling as she crossed the room towards him. As she came closer, he noticed that she seemed distinctly worse for wear—singed hair, a bruised and dirty face, and a number of scratches across her cheek, not to mention a few new stains on her armor. Before he could say anything, she leaned against the table where he’d been reading, sighed, and laughed hoarsely.  
     “Well, Martin, you’ll never believe what I’ve been through today!” she said, grinning and staring at something on the opposite wall. “It’s not like I expected to get out of that shrine easily, but I didn’t plan on fighting the whole cult at once without any armor! Let’s see… set on fire twice, stabbed three times, chased through a tunnel system for hours with one dagger to defend myself, and I barely got out alive before I had to go all the way back in and find my stuff! What a disaster!” She rolled her eyes and turned to face Martin, who had gone completely pale and was already jumping to his feet.  
     “By the Nine! Are you alright?” He put a hand on her shoulder, frantically looking her up and down. “Did you ride back without a rest? Is that—are you still bleeding? Is anything broken? Sit down! Lie down! How are you feeling? Are you—”  
     Earanwen stumbled a few steps back, avoiding Martin’s hand attempting to push her into a seat.  
     “I’m fine! I’m fine! I was—I was kind of exaggerating! I healed myself before I came here! I feel okay, Gods, don’t worry about me!” She laughed nervously, her face bewildered.  
     Martin frowned, but allowed her to stay on her feet. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I don’t want any more people hurt on my behalf.”  
     Earanwen gave an uncertain sideways smile. “Fine, I won’t tell you how my missions go from now on.”  
     “That isn’t funny.” He paused for a moment. “I notice you haven’t said anything about the Amulet.”  
     Earanwen winced. “I was getting to that. I don’t have it. Camoran escaped with it before I could do anything. It’s not on this plane anymore.”  
     “I had a feeling you had bad news.”  
     “But it’s not all bad! I might have something that can help us find it,” she offered, producing the Mysterium Xarxes from her satchel.  
     Martin blanched a second time. “By the Nine! Such a thing is dangerous to even handle!” He snatched it from her hand and placed it on the table.  
     Earanwen drew back. “Well, I wasn’t about to leave there empty-handed. One spared sacrifice who was crushed to death twenty seconds later anyway is hardly worth all the trouble I went to.”  
     “You’re right,” said Martin, relaxing slightly. “And you did the right thing bringing me this—I’m sure it does describe some way to find where Camoran’s gone. But you should let me keep it.”  
     “If it’s so dangerous, why—”  
     “I know some ways to shield myself from its effects.”  
     “Alright.” Earanwen raised her eyebrows slightly, but made no further comment.  
     Martin sighed. “If you’re done bringing me bad news and Daedric writings, I have to ask that you take a rest. Casting a healing spell isn’t a substitute for getting off your feet after something like that.”  
     “I’m fine.”  
     “And I think Jauffre has something to say to you when you have a moment.”  
     “I’m going to sleep.” She turned and made her way to the barracks as Martin began to examine the document she’d brought him.  
     He didn’t have long to consider it before he heard uneven footsteps returning to the main hall and glanced up to see Earanwen leaning on the doorframe, her hair untied and her gauntlets and one boot removed.  
     “You sleep too.”  
     “I can’t,” he said, indicating his work. “I need to get to work deciphering this right away.”  
     “And Jauffre probably has something pressing for me to do as soon as I talk to him. If you’re sending me to bed, then I’m doing likewise.”  
     “You’ve had an exhausting day. You need it. I can stay up.”  
     “Says the guy who hasn’t had a full night of sleep since at least the last time I was here.”  
     Martin started. “You’ve been gone. How do you know?”  
     She shrugged, closing her eyes smugly. “I know things. Go to sleep. I’ve tried reading when I’m tired and it doesn’t lead to anything productive.” She gave him a weary smile. “We’ll get back to saving the world in the morning.”  
     After a pause, Martin sighed and put his reading materials aside. “You may be right.”  
     “It’s rare, but it happens. Good night.” She turned and silently made her way back to the barracks as Martin stood up. He spared a glance after her, noticing her slight limp and uneven posture appearing when she thought he wasn’t looking. Knowing she wouldn’t appreciate more fussing from him, he caught the eye of a Blade who had been reading across the room, and gave him a look that said “keep an eye on her.”  
      As he reached his own bed, he realized at once that he was much more tired than he’d realized and, with a strange rush of affection, that having Earanwen around was almost more worrying than when she was gone.


End file.
